Crash and Burn
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: Eventual Dark AcexAerrow. Summery: While journying to the recently uncharted Terra Nen with a map they took from the Cylonians the Storm Hawks hit a storm and crash land on the Terra they were looking for, unaware that the Cyclonians were already there...


This is my very first storm Hawks fan fic so be nice kiddies, I'd like to dedicate this fic to my best friend William, who originally introduced me to the show and as such has had to listen to me making lewd comments about all the Storm hawks male cast XD, so thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, if I did all the guys would be gay for each other and have hot orgies XD

---------------------

Crash and Burn

Chapter 1- Fallen

Pairing: Eventual Dark AcexAerrow

---------------------

Not one of the Storm Hawks could have predicted what was about to happen to them as they traveled through the skies of Atmos, it never entered their heads that they might fall, not from Cyclonia but from mother nature herself, but that is what happened on that fateful day on the condor…

It had started out as a bright sunny afternoon, the perfect weather for a game of keep away or for combat training, and not the type of weather you'd expect to change suddenly and swiftly, but Piper should have known, she was the navigator and she should have known that as they got closer to uncharted skies that they should be cautious but she became too absorbed in the map which started this adventure in the first place…

"So…why are we going to Terra Nen (1) again? What's so great about some big rock that's so ancient hardly anyone knows it exists anymore?" Finn asked as he hung about Pipers room, who was carefully studying an extremely old map that Aerrow had managed to snatch from a furious Snipe, who had been on his way to deliver the map to Master Cyclonis.

"_Because_ the Cyclonians had this map and what ever plan they had won't have been for any good, besides this place had been undisturbed for centuries, there could be some rare crystals or even treasure there, either way we'll find out soon seen as were almost there, AND it'll be a break from the obvious boredom you guys have been having for the past six days" Piper said which made Finn smirk in amusement; due to laying low on their journey the boy's had become restless with nothing to do and began inventing there own games to kill time 'Pin the tail on Radarr' was a firm favourite, much to the blue creature's chagrin.

"Good poin-" Suddenly the blonde sharpshooter was cut off as the Condor gave a great lurch to the left sending Finn flying into the wall and Piper onto the table, almost scrambling over the map. "What the heck was that?" Finn asked with a groan as he managed to get up and balance himself despite the rough shaking of the ship.

Piper didn't answer at first instead she picked herself from off the table and rolled up the map "I don't know but it doesn't sound good, come on" she said as she raced out of her room and up to the observation deck, Finn heaved a sigh before stumbling out of her room and following.

"WERE GOING TO DIE!" Stork screamed at he struggled with the helm of the Condor; the weather outside had changed, no longer was it sunny and calm, instead it was dark and stormy and a harsh rain was poring down on the ship. As Piper and Finn run onto the deck the other members of the Storm Hawks were clinging desperately onto anything that was bolted down "This storm is pretty bad do you think you can get us out of it Stork?" the red haired teen asked the Merb.

"I'm trying, but she's not listening to me, the controls wont respond and the navigation sphere has shorted out!" Stork wailed pitifully; everyone knew the Condor was practically Stork's baby; to have it not listening to his command must have been upsetting for the Merb. Suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder and the ship jerked violently again before all the lights went out and power to the ships engines died in a slow guttering sound.

"That's not good" Stork whimpered in the darkness, before the Storm Hawks screamed in terror as The Condor plummeted into the darkness.

-------------------------

Dark Ace awoke from his fitful sleep at the attentive knock on the door of his temporary quarters, glancing at his watch he found that it was 1pm in the afternoon, which instantly put him in a bad mood; he had arrived on Nen earlier that day, tired and worn out and couldn't have had more then four hours sleep in three days. Growling in annoyance he pulled off his bed sheets and swung himself out of bed before opening the door to see on very timid and sweating Cyclonian soldier. Frowning in irritation Ace grabbed the grunt and roughly pressed him against the opposite wall the soldier's feet dangling a good six inches off the floor.

Inwardly, Ace was smirking at the solider practically peeing himself in fear of him, which improved his mood a little but not by much. "You have three second to explain to me what you want or I swear ill kill you right now" Ace growled softly which made the soldier swallow nervously "S-sir we've received a report that a ship has crash landed on the other side of Nen, less than twenty minutes ago due to the sudden storm that brewed up " the solider replied in quite a high pitched voice.

This news however, did not impress the dark haired commander nor did it calm his anger, instead it only annoyed him more "That's it? THAT'S the reason why you woke me up? Now, give me one VERY good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" The Dark ace asked in a calm manner but his eyes betrayed his real feeling and the guard fortunately caught on.

"B-because we checked the Ships ID as it crashed, it not any ordinary ship!" the soldier wailed desperately, mentally praying to a god he didn't really believe in, that the legendary Ace wasn't going to get pissed enough to go and stab him through with his famous double bladed sword.

The shivering soldier's words however calmed the Cyclonian commander a little and piqued his curiosity, and the dark haired man indicated this by loosening his grip on the soldier's throat slightly though he was nowhere near close to letting the other go. "No ordinary ship?" Dark Ace questioned with a slightly raised eyebrow "Explain, or else" he added the threat on as an afterthought.

The soldier nodded at this as he took a deep calming breath before he spoke "Sir, t-the ship that crashed, it was t-the Condor sir, the vessel of the Storm Hawks" Upon hearing this, the Dark Ace froze suddenly his eyes widening at the news before a slow smirk spread over his lips in thought; The Storm Hawks could only have gotten here by two ways 1) they got lost and arrived here by accident or 2) (And was more likely in Ace's point of veiw) they stole the spare map leading here; if he could salvage the ship and any of its crew it would be a fine prize to take back to Master Cyclonis.in one movement he let the soilder go who dropped to his knees on the floor, still shaking from fear, before he got to his feet and awaitied the Dark Ace's orders.

"Get a team of Talons ready to fly on my Command, were going for the Condor.

-------------------------

(1) Nen means 'Ancient water' I'm not sure what origin the names from but I thought it would be fitting XD

Annnnd Its done did you guys enjoy the first chapter? I hope you did and I hope I got Dark Ace's character spot on; he's really challenging to write you have to make sure he's cruel but not OVERLY cruel if you get my meaning. Anyway please read and review and until next time.

Ja ne!

Jade xx


End file.
